O mój boże
by akumaNakago
Summary: Czasami za plecami wiernych bogowie robią takie rzeczy, że aż włosy jeżą się na głowie. Czasami niektórzy bogowie są po prostu inni, niż się ich wiernym wydaje. Jeśli zajrzymy na górę Taikyouku...


Pewnego pogodnego poranka trójbarwna trąba powietrzna wpadła do biblioteki.

- Ojcze, musielibyśmy porozmawiać - rzekł statecznie najstarszy składnik tornada. Tuż za nim podążali młodsi bracia.

- Mamo, tak przecież dalej być nie może! - gorączkował się drugi, ciągnący za sobą kolejnego, wcale nie stawiającego oporu, ale też jakby nizbyt świadomego rozgrywających się zdarzeń.

Taiitsu spojrzał(a) na swoje potomstwo z roztargnieniem. Zmierzył(a) wzrokiem kolorowy szereg. Pierworodny, Genbu, cały w czerni, po wygłoszeniu swej natchnionej kwestii stał jak posąg i czekał beznamiętnie. Drugi, Byakko, ubrany kontrastowo na biało, zastygł w pozie niecierpliwego oczekiwania, spojrzeniem wisząc na wargach rodzica. Suzaku zaś, w czerwonych szatach, najmłodszy z tej trójki i wciąż trzymany przez brata za rękę, patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń niczego nie widząc.

Tyle, że trójka nie była właściwą liczbą.

- Gdzie jest Seiryuu? - zastanowił(a) się głośno Taiitsu.

- Jest wiosna... - bąknął trochę niepewnie Byakko, czyniąc ogromny wysiłek, by przenieść uwagę z ust rodzica na je(j)go oczy.

- No i? - Kiedy Taiitsu odrywał(a) się od jakiegoś zajęcia, przez pewien czas miał(a) problemy z nadążeniem za rozumowaniem innych bogów, a nawet, o zgrozo!, zdarzało się je(j)mu zapominać o pewnych cechach je(j)go pociech. Temu też należało przypisać popełniony właśnie błąd: zadając pytanie Taiitsu nieopatrznie i bezwiednie zwrócił(a) się do Suzaku.

- Wiosna - zauważył odkrywczo młodzieniec, rozmarzony wzrok kierując na rodzica, wciąż go jednak nie widząc - cieplejszy wieje wiatr, wiosna, znów nam ubyło lat...

- Właśnie widzę - przerwał(a) cierpko Taitsu.

I spojrzał(a) w końcu na Genbu.

Ten poświęcił moment na dojście do wniosku, że rodzic oczekuje tym razem odpowiedzi właśnie od niego. Następne parę chwil zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, jak właściwie brzmiało pytanie. Po tym pozostało już tylko najtrudniejsze: zmusić usta, by się poruszyły.

- Rzekłbym - rzekł(by) ostatecznie pierworodny - iż Seiryuu bawi się na dworze.

- No, przecież mówiłem - obruszył się Byakko. - Jest wiosna.

- Ach, tak. Oczywiście. Wiosna. - Taiitsu nareszcie zorientował(a) się, że rzeczywiście jest wiosna. Wiosną zaś, jak powszechnie wiadomo, Seiryuu bawi się na dworze. Zawsze.

- A z kim się bawi? - zainteresował(a) się rodzic(ielka), jak na porządnego opiekuna przystało.

- Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, iż Seiryuu bawi się sam - zaryzykował(by) stwierdzenie Genbu. Po czym dodał błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie analityczne - Gdyby bawił się z którymś z nas, zapewne byśmy to zauważyli.

- O tak, bez wątpienia - Taiitsu wymownie spojrzał(a) na Suzaku, który wciąż plótł coś o wiośnie i wietrze, dla odmiany mrucząc pod nosem, nadal nikogo i niczego nie widząc.

- A w co się Seiryuu bawi? - Tym razem pytanie wyraźnie skierowane było do Byakko. Dziwnym jednak zbiegiem okoliczności średni syn właśnie rozpoczął ożywiony monolog, opowiadając ignorującemu go Suzaku, że w cywilizowanych miejscach podczas przesłuchania zawsze jest możliwość skorzystania z pomocy obrońcy. Dzięki temu mógł pozostać całkowicie głuchy na cokolwiek, prócz własnego głosu.

Taiitsu zdusił(a) westchnienie w zarodku i wybrał(a) wariant trzeci.

- Doszedłbym do wniosku, iż Seiryuu bawi się w wojnę. - Genbu tym razem pobił swój rekord prędkości odpowiedzi, ustanowiony dobre pół wieku wcześniej. Spowodowane to było solidną rozgrzewką: rzadko kiedy mówił w ciągu tygodnia tak wiele, jak przez ostatnie kilka minut.

- Domową, jak sądzę? - Rodzicowi stanowczo nie podobała się rozrywka najmłodszego syna. Nic jednak nie dało się na to poradzić: jakich ich stworzył(a), takich ich miał(a). Zarówno najmłodszego, jak i całą resztę...

- Powiedziałbym, że niewątpliwie w wojnę domową bawi się Seiryuu. Skoro bawi się sam.

- Może powinien mieć młodszego braciszka, żeby miał się z kim bawić?

Genbu przeanalizował treść pytania (zdecydowanie prowokującą) i jego ton (definitywnie zjadliwy), a następnie doszedł do wniosku, że należy je zignorować. Wybrał opcję najlepszą z możliwych, w czym zresztą nie było nic dziwnego, zawodowo bowiem zajmował się strategią.

Taiitsu zmierzył(a) wzrokiem kolorowy szereg swych synów. Pierworodny, Genbu, cały w czerni, po dojściu do właściwego wniosku stał jak posąg i czekał beznamiętnie. Drugi, Byakko, ubrany kontastowo na biało, wciąż zapamiętale tłumaczył coś Suzaku. Ten zaś, w czerwonych szatach, już nie trzymany przez brata za rękę, nadal mamrotał pod nosem na nic i nikogo nie zwracając uwagi.

I, znając ich, tak by mogło wyglądać kilka kolejnych miesięcy...

- No, dobrze - zagaił(a) Taiitsu. - Co was tu sprowadza?

Byakko, który ponoć niczego, prócz dźięku swego głosu, nie słyszał, spojrzał na rodzica lekko zmieszany.

- Jest wiosna... - bąknął trochę niepewnie. I zamilkł.

Taiitsu na palcach policzył(a) do pięciu.

- Tyle już wiem - oświecił(a) nierozgarniętego potomka. - Co ma wiosna do waszego pojawienia się w tak nietypowym dla was miejscu?

- Dla nas? - Byakko rzucił okiem na stojący z jego lewej strony czarny posąg.

- Pomijając Genbu, naturalnie. Nie czepiaj się detali - z Taiitsu wręcz biło zniecierpliwienie. - Co ma wiosna do twojego i Suzaku pojawienia się w tak nietypowym dla was miejscu? - sprecyzował(a) rodzic(ielka) chyba niezbyt gramatycznie.

- Genbu też... - obronnym tonem zapewnił Byakko, trochę jakby nie na temat. - To on zaczął. Ja wcale nie pomyślałem...

- Wierzę, że nie pomyślałeś. Więc?...

To był błąd numer dwa. Drażliwy na punkcie swej inteligencji, młodszy syn obraził się (nie)śmiertelnie i zamienił w śnieżnobiałą statułę, przywodzącą na myśl słup soli. I stali tak obok siebie, jeden czarny, drugi biały - można by pomyśleć, że to szachowe gońce. Gdyby nie fakt, że szachów jeszcze nie wymyślono.


End file.
